Knocking on his Door
by SeventhSenses
Summary: [Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance] Soren was working hard when he heard a knock at the door. What did Zihark want from him?


AN: I decided to make a oneshot of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance because that game is awesome. It takes place just after Zihark joins the mercenary company, so if you play the game and aren't there yet this would contain mild spoilers and you'd have no idea who I was talking about. Please read and review, I think it turned out well enough, I tried to keep them in character.

-----------

Soren mulled over the records from the last battle. He didn't mind being the tactician of the group, but fighting and having to report all of the statistics about it later was a bit irksome. Not to mention he would always think he had made a mistake and look over the records later. Everyone trusted him with this and he had to come through for them.

Soren stopped considering his work a contribution to the entire mercenary company after a while, instead deciding it was more of a service to Ike. After all, Ike was the only one who usually looked over the battle reports, though Titania would scan them briefly sometimes. Although Soren was never what you would call friendly to Ike, Ike was one of his best friends. He had known Ike for quite some time, though had always thought of him as inferior; a reputation that was quickly being shattered as Ike grew stronger over time.

A knock could be heard at the door that broke Soren's concentration. He sighed, deciding to ignore the knocking and continue looking over the records. There was another knock although this time Soren decided to answer it, talk briefly to whomever was there before telling them to go away. He walked toward the door and opened it, only to come face to face with Zihark.

"Yes?" Soren asked curtly, he barely knew the new addition to their company and was quite aggravated to have to stop working to see him.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something Soren," Zihark started.

"What?" Soren snapped.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Zihark asked, "It would be rude to talk in the hall way and what I am about to ask you is not something I want everyone to know."

"Very well," Soren sighed, stepping away from the door to allow Zihark access.

Zihark stepped into Soren's room. He had never actually seen it before, so looked around for a moment. It was small, but in no way cozy, almost as though his room was not supposed to be his own personal space but just a continuation of his work with papers stacked everywhere.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Soren said, directing Zihark's gaze back to him.

"Oh yes," Zihark said, straightening himself out as he remembered his original purpose in Soren's room, "I was wondering if you could tell me… what kind of relationship do you have with Ike?"

"He is my friend and my boss" Soren said, "Why do you ask?"

Zihark swallowed quickly, that was clearly not the answer he was expecting, "Oh no reason…"

"You expect me to believe you came all the way here to ask me something for now reason?" Soren asked, cocking one eyebrow, "You have clearly underestimated how smart I am. Now tell me your reason for so rudely interrupting my work."

"I have no obligation to tell you," Zihark said, regaining his usual calm disposition, "Now I think I will be going."

"You might not have an obligation to me," Soren said, stepping in front of Zihark as he turned to the door, "However, Ike might be interested to know why you're coming around and asking such questions with no explanation."

"I hadn't expected such a cheap trick from you of all people," Zihark said, glaring darkly at Soren, "But if you really wish it I shall tell you."

Soren nodded, "If I hadn't wanted to know I wouldn't have asked."

Zihark sighed, "Would it be okay if I sat down?"

"Fine," Soren said, gesturing towards the couch in the far side of the room.

Zihark walked quickly across the room and sat down, waiting for Soren to follow. Soren sighed before sitting beside Zihark on the couch, which appeared to satisfy him.

Soren glanced expectantly at Zihark, "Now why did you ask that?"

"I've heard some most unusual rumors about you and Ike," Zihark started slowly, "I just wanted to hear the truth for myself.

"What kind of rumors?" Soren lashed out, clearly unsatisfied with the vague response.

"Well," Zihark started nervously, "That you two have been… more than friends."

"What?" Soren repeated.

Zihark sighed, considering Soren was supposed to be so smart he could be so dumb sometimes.

"According to some members of the company you and Ike are… or were… or have been," Zihark started.

"What?" Soren asked once more, clearly annoyed now.

"Dating," Zihark finished, sitting on the edge of his seat as though Soren might go rampant and attack him at any moment.

"Are you serious?" Soren asked in disbelief.

Zihark nodded.

Soren laughed, "Now those truly are rumors."

Zihark sighed in what to Soren sounded like relief, "Am I free to go now?"

"One last question," Soren said, a look of indifference once more plastered across his face.

"Yes?" Zihark asked, almost wishing he hadn't come to Soren's room in the first place due to the sheer amount of questions he was having to answer.

"Why would you care if Ike and I were dating?" Soren asked, trying not to show that he cared what Zihark answered, "It's not like it's any of your business really. Unless of course you wouldn't want us to be dating for some reason, in which case I'd like to know why as well."

Zihark blushed, "Do I have to answer that?"

Soren looked at the look of embarrassment on Zihark's face and after a moment of quiet contemplation he replied, "No, but…. I'd like to know."

Soren looked Zihark straight in the eyes as he spoke, causing Zihark to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Well…" Zihark said, unsure of how to get the words out, "I was really hoping you and Ike weren't dating."

Soren's eyes were almost pleading with Zihark to continue before he spoke again, "You and Ike aren't meant to be together like that. Now I'm not sure what I should say, I'm not even sure if you're gay after all. However, Soren, seeing as I doubt I would get a better opportunity than this to tell you… to tell you that I like you."

Soren turned away quickly, giving Zihark no idea what was going on inside Soren's thoughts, after all, he had never revealed his feelings so obviously to anyone before.

"You like me?" Soren repeated, not allowing any emotion to fill his voice.

"Yes," Zihark sighed, "Since I've joined the group. You always seemed cold but there's always something about you that just attracts me to you. I also understand that you probably don't return the feeling at all, and I'm fine with that. As long as you won't shut me out Soren, I couldn't stand that. I should go now…"

"Don't go," Soren said.

Zihark stopped and turned back to Soren, "Why not?"

"You can't tell me that and then leave," Soren said, "You can't honestly expect me to be able to think about all of that this quickly."

"Sorry…" Zihark muttered as he returned to the couch, looking at the mound of papers on the table in front of him rather than Soren.

"Zihark," Soren started gently, "I'm honestly not sure how I feel about you okay? You seem nice and all, but I've just met you. I need time to think."

Zihark nodded, "I don't blame you for that."

Zihark turned to walk away but stopped, looking back at Soren, "One last thing before I go…"

Soren looked up just in time to see Zihark lean in and kiss him. Soren was surprised at first but didn't push Zihark away; he kind of liked the feeling.

"Does that help with your decision any?" Zihark asked hopefully.

"It does," Soren said, a small smile crossing his face, "How about we try that again to help me speed up my decision making even more."

Zihark's face split into a grin, he was happy enough not to have been rejected the first time but to be asked for another kiss, "My pleasure."

With that Zihark leaned close to Soren again, pressing his lips lightly against his. This time Soren pushed back, enveloping himself in the kiss. Zihark licked Soren's bottom lip and Soren opened his mouth just enough for Zihark's tongue to get in. Soren softly moaned as Zihark explored Soren's mouth, silently trusting him not to tell anyone else about the noise he had just made.

Much to Soren's chagrin, Zihark pulled away. Soren pulled Zihark back to him, stealing one last kiss before letting out a long sigh.

"I think it might be nice if you came back some time," Soren said, "We might just have something yet."

Zihark smiled and nodded as he walked toward the door.

"Oh and one last thing," Soren said, "Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Of course," Zihark said, smirking slightly, "I couldn't have them think you were cheating on Ike with me now could I?"

Soren groaned and tossed a pillow at Zihark.

"I'm kidding," Zihark laughed, "You're far too pretty to be going out with Ike in the first place. Don't worry Soren, I won't tell anyone."

Soren smiled as Zihark left.

'Maybe him interrupting me wasn't such a bad thing,' Soren thought, before returning to his work.

------------

AN: Well? Love it? Hate it? Think I have too much free time? Let me know!


End file.
